


Hearts, Fists, & Elthorne Park

by Jelly_Jenkins



Series: Elthorne Park Endeavours [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Uniforms, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, let me live, suprise fuckers freddie's a new student, this is dumb im sorry i can't write, yes i know that it's not the high school they attended, yes in this universe they're still in a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: Farrokh (now going by Freddie) and Kashmira are starting at a new school. Pretty simple.





	1. Freak Bulsara

Freddie, already half bored to death, stared out the window of his papa's "traditional" minivan. Kashmira was sitting in the back, copying and mocking Fred at the same time. Farrokh played with his white shirt collar poking out from the red jumper.

"Farrokh," papa's voice was scratchy, as he had just caught a cold, "are you ready for your first day?"

Kash poked Fred in the back of the head. "Sorry? Oh, yeah, um.. And papa, it's Freddie, now."

"Freddie?" Bomi took his eyes of the road for a second to look at his long-haired son.

"Yes?" Farrokh answered quickly. "No, no. Since when have you been calling yourself Freddie?"

"Quite a while, now." He planted his elbow onto the fake leather interior of the car.

"Hm." His papa grunted lowly.

"Is that your attempt to fit in, 'Freddie'?" Fred's sister was making air quotes around the last word.

Farrokh simply rolled his eyes. His father pretended not to see the common sign of disrespect.

~~~

Kashmira accidentally slammed the door on her way out. "Kash, be careful!" Fred scolded his little sister as he whipped his head around and cleared his face of hair.

"Kash, be careful!" She said in a mocking tone.

He smiled. He liked to boss around his sister, to her annoyance.

They were supposed to meet at the office to be given their ID lanyards and tags. They had arrived 30 minutes early, at around 8 o'clock to be given a tour of the school.

"Fred, do you know where you're going?"

"Yes. Hurry up."

"Jeez.." Kash mumbled quietly.

They reached the office. They were greeted by an older woman, her hair grey and done in a bob. She was surprisingly nimble, even though she looked like if willy wonka grew old and went in drag. She lead them to a conference room and sat them down on one side. Freddie and Kash watched as she took out two black lanyards from a cardboard box that had the word "student" tiled around them. She slid across the table two I.D. cards held in thin, fragile-feeling plastic. Their smiles plastered on the I.D.s.

"Go ahead and attach those to your lanyards. Wear them at all times." She spoke as if she'd said this a million times.

Two binders were slapped down onto the table, each with the same dull, peach-colored cover insert. They had their names on them.

"We use a binder system here. You'll figure it out as you go."

Fred spun his towards him, eyeing his name. He already knew he was going to scratch out that name.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kash nodded her head along.

"No problem, honey." Kash elbowed Freddie, who was spacing off again.

"H-Huh? Oh, yes, thank you ma'am." He squinted his eyes, the old woman smelled like cigarettes and pain cream.

"I'm sure you both have your schedules?"

Farrokh nodded. Kash did, too, with some delay.

"You're all set. I'll get someone to give you a tour of the school. John!" She raised her voice only slightly, but a soft-faced boy poked his head around the corner. He looked to be about 17, Fred's age.

"Yes, misses Gully?" So that's what her name was.

"John, this is Farrokh and Kashmira. They're new students here." She introduced them. They both smiled slightly.

"Farrokh, Kashmira, this is John Deacon. He'll be giving you the tour."

'John Deacon' wore an orange lanyard that had the word "guide" tiled over it.

~~~

"Where are you guys from?"

"Zanzibar." Kash said proudly.

"Ah." He nodded and kept walking, pointing out things quietly.

"I think you two will really love it here." He stopped suddenly and turned around.

Kash's shoe skidded against the linoleum floor. Fred was able to stop quickly.

"Thank you, um..." Farrokh stumbled to find the boy's name.

"John."

"Thank you, yes, John." He nodded for emphasis. "Now how come you're here so early?"

"Um.. I decided to get some credit with the school for community service. So.." He pressed his lips together and sort of shrugged with his whole body. The hallways fell quiet. The only noise that could be heard was a few students laughing in the commons in the distance.

"Must help you get _all_ the girls." Fred and John giggled a little bit. Kash looked uncomfortable.

"Well, thank you, John." Kashmira broke off the interaction before it got more awkward.

"Thank _you_ , Kashmira. And you too, Farrokh." He turned to go back to the office.

Freddie raised his eyebrows and spoke up, "a-actually I'd preferred to be called Freddie."

John turned around, but kept walking, now backwards. "Ah. Freddie. Alright." He turned again and kept walking.

The siblings watched him turn the corner. "What a hottie." Kash blushed slightly and hid one side of her face with her hand.

Freddie elbowed her in the arm. She actually was pretty tall, so he could get away with it. She whined at Freddie before speed walking away. He smiled a dork smile and looked at his schedule.

 

~~~

The day was mostly normal for Farrokh, with him correcting his own name in several of his classes. He did see John in his Chemistry and Geometry classes. Some students received him well, accepting the non-white classmate. Others often called him a Paki, for him to only say "I'm not from Pakistan" and the class laughing. The final class of the day was approaching, and all he had to do was correct his name one more time. To him, this seemed like Chinese water torture. As expected, he walked into class, some people stared, while others were too busy in their clicks to notice him.

"Is this seat taken?" He stood with his hands in his pockets over a desk next to a blonde boy.

"No." He responded and took out a notebook. The blondie was giving him a weird look.

"Alright."

The classroom layout was strange, most classes had desks that you'd put your notebook into underneath the tabletop surface, and everyone had space around their desk. This one had a big row of these kinds of desks all in a fishbowl situation around a podium. A long, curly-haired boy came into the class and plopped his schoolbag down on the left of Freddie's desk.

"What the shit, Roger, I thought you were going to save me a seat." The newer of the two spoke to the blonde one. Fred sat up from his hunched position.

"I can move." Farrokh commented quietly.

"No, it's fine. It's-"

"God, sorry, I forgot, BRIAN." He made a dumb face.

The instructor walked in as the bell rang. "Alright, kids, I hope you like where you're sitting, because these are your permanent seats."

"Well isn't this just going to be festive," The one called Brian said in a sarcastic tone. "Sorry in advance for any bickering you get caught into."

Eventually, the teacher took role. She was a brunette, tall, and had a commanding voice. Despite that, she looked weirdly at Farrokh's name and did her best to pronounce it.

"Ma'am, just make it easy on yourself and call me Freddie." He gave the same short speech to every other teacher. In response, she just glanced up and crossed out 'Farrokh' and replaced it with his preferred name.

"Farrokh. More like freak." He heard someone behind him say. A few other murmurs and comments arose at the name.

"Alright, Freddie, I guess I'll warn you since Brian isn't going to. This one's a real bitch. Last year we kept a calendar of her-"

"Gross. Also, only you did that, Rog." Brian interrupted. "And you don't have to be so rude. She's our _teacher_."

"Doesn't matter! God, this is like the Tim fiasco all over again. You're telling me not to be rude, when they both clearly deserved it! This is why the band broke up! You're impossible." He crossed his arms and plumped back in his seat.

"Band..." Fred whispered to himself.

"Fuck off!" Brian said just a touch too loud.

The teacher's chalk made a squeaking sound as she whipped around and death stared Brian. He apologized at least a million times.

 


	2. Blonde Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie spots a girl across the lunchroom. Roger is everyone's best wingman.

"Brian, you nob, you still owe me five bucks!" Roger punched the curly-haired guy in the arm, who was sitting across from Freddie on the corner of their black outdoor lunch table.

As the season turned from late summer to early fall, more and more students opted to eat inside, as they preferred to not wear the jumper with the patch. Freddie, Roger, John, and Brian instead sat outside, in their jumpers, at a circular metal table. The four of them were quite a sight. They were loud, sometimes obnoxious, as teenagers are. They told stories, laughed, joked, were there for each other, and were typical students. The others that still ate outside were a couple of girls who liked to smoke that were accompanied by their boyfriends, and only a couple others. On that day, however, there was a new face outdoors.

"Roger, you dick." Brian pretended to sound offended. Roger plopped down to the right of Fred, with John off to the left, sitting silently and sipping milk from the small carton. A soft wind blew across the school, causing all of their faces to be filled with hair.

"Are we practicing tonight?" Freddie spoke up. John nodded, "I think so." The rest of the band agreed. "We have to do something about that name, though.." Brian and Roger went on to argue about the current dental-themed name of the band. Freddie began to zone out, staring at the imperfections on the bricks. The patterns were interrupted by a blonde head, followed by a pretty face, and then a pair of hands gently holding a blue-and-blood-orange-covered book.

"Hey, Fred, what're-" Roger leaned over into his sights, before flicking his head and assaulting Fred's face with tips and strands of Roger's long hair. "Ooh, Freddie's got goo-goo eyes."

John sat up and looked at the girl, who flicked her page. "I think her name is Mary."

"Mary.. what a lovely name." Freddie smiled at the letters gliding off his tongue.

Roger grabbed Fred's upper arm, pulling him aside. "Okay, first off, don't be a dick. Don't try and impress her. It won't work. Trust me, I've tried that. Just ask what book she's reading. Take interest, bring her back to the table, then ask for her number." Freddie just nodded quickly in response.

"Go get her." He patted Fred's back towards the direction of the girl.

Freddie took a breath and looked back at John and Brian, who were still seated. John gave a small smile, while Brian smirked. He turned around again and made his way over to her.

She looked up, innocent blue eyes meeting his light brown ones. "Hi, what book are you reading?"

"Oh," she looked at the front cover, "just The Girls. By Emma Cline. It's for class." She smiled without teeth.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Fred put his hands behind his back and wrung them together.

"No, not at all." He took a seat against the bricks next to her. They were in close quarters.

"Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Freddie."

"Mary Austin." She rested her cheek against the wall.

Freddie blushed slightly, looking at the discolored pages. "what's it about? The book?"

"Well," Mary placed her soft hand on the ink as a bookmark, "there's this girl named Evie, and she's enthralled by this group of teenagers who are sort of gang members, and she's having an internal battle about whether to do the outlaw acts they tell her to do, or risk being socially murdered by them." She was staring into Fred's eyes, who shifted his focus back and fourth from the ravens on the roof to Mary's eyes.

"Sounds interesting. Are the teenagers all girls or..?"

"Yeah, they're all girls. It's really an empowering book, although it is taken a bit far." Freddie was attracted to her thoughtfulness.

"Who's your English teacher?"

"Ourada, second period. And you?"

"Ourada, sixth period." He smiled.

"She's kind of..."

Fred turned his head, "a badass?"

"Yeah, but she's sort of strict, you know?"

Freddie nodded. "I noticed you're eating here all alone. Do you.."

"Want to come with with your friends? Yeah. I saw you coming a mile away."

He chuckled a little too long and felt his cheeks grow warm. "Sorry, I might've been staring." He got up and let Mary collect her things before helping her up.

"It's okay."

Mary was introduced to Brian, Roger, and John by Fred. She sat on the left of Freddie, on the same bench portion as him. They finished up eating after 15 minutes and took a break to smoke. Luckily, Roger had his cigarettes. Brian and Freddie passed, as they didn't want to smell like it when they got home. They had quite strict parents and they didn't want to be scolded. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was Mary wanted to have a smoke, although she didn't seem like she'd be into it. She did hack and cough a little bit.

Eventually, lunch was over and it was time to return to class. Once the rest of the group had left, Mary and Freddie were alone.

"May I have your phone number?"

"Yes. Um, it's, 020...." Freddie started scribbling down the number on a piece of lined paper he had in his pocket.

"Thank you. I look forward to talking to you tonight, Mary."

She smiled, blushed, and turn to go back to class.

"Holy shit. I just got a girl's number." He said to himself. "Is this what it's like to be normal?"

 

~~~

"Hi, um, is Mary home right now?" Freddie spoke into the black rotary phone's receiver.

"This _is_ Mary. I have a phone in my room. Hi Freddie."

"Oh, hi Mary." He sat down in the armchair next to the phone and clicked on the light. "What're you doing?"

"Homework. Ourada gave our class a lot, since we were passing notes."

Freddie looked for something to say. "Oh. Sounds fun. Am I disturbing you?"

"No, no, just the opposite."

"Um.. do you need any help on it?" He didn't know how to talk to girls, obviously.

"No, I'm alright, actually. It's pretty easy. English is my strongest subject, I think."

He laughed at the last part of the sentence. "Aw, your laugh is cute." She sounded happy. Freddie stopped laughing and gripped the thigh of his pants.

"O-oh, um, thank you, Mary. You're very pretty." He spoke quickly.

The phone went quiet. "Thank you, Freddie." She said quietly.

"So um.. how's your parents?" He quickly moved to the next subject before it got awkward.

Mary sighed, "well, my dad still believes that women should be in the kitchen and all that, and my mom is totally bought into that mentality."

"Sounds rough."

"Yes, it is. But at least it's stable, you know?"

Freddie toyed with the curly cord, "yeah, I guess. My parents are kind of like that, too. My mom does fight my dad on that occasionally, though."

"Mmm. Hey, are you new this year? I don't think I saw you last year."

"Yes, I moved here from Zanzibar."

She paused, "sorry, where is that?"

"The east coast of Africa."

"Oh, wow, that's a long way. I bet you feel kind of out-of-place here."

He shrugged, "I got used it it fast. Actually, my legal name isn't Freddie."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Farrokh."

"Farrokh.. sounds exotic."

"It is."

Freddie's mother called him for dinner from the other room. "Oh, sorry, I have to go."

"It's okay. Bye, Fred."

"Goodbye, Mary."

He put down the phone and grabbed his shirt where his heart was. He left his heart beat fast for a minute before going to eat dinner with his family.


	3. Practice, in Two Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Mary/Freddie sweetness for you, lovelies! The band have a good practice.

November had started in England. More and more, the halls were decorated with red jumpers and the girls wearing leggings underneath their skirts. Freddie's jumper had a tag in the back which bothered him so. After school he went into the boy's bathroom and took out some scissors. He removed the jumper, pulling it awkwardly over his head and blinding himself for a brief moment. When he regained his sight, Roger shoved him as a joke into a hand towel dispenser.

"What the hell?!" Freddie shouted, loosing grip on the scissors, and hearing the clacking of them onto the floor. He heard wheezed laughing from Roger.

"Jesus, Roger." John whispered fairly loudly.

Roger wiped the corner of his left eye and retorted with, "he's fine."

"Don't be a dick." Brian growled lowly and Roger stepped back. "Here," Brian bent down and picked up Freddie's scissors.

"Thank you."

"Don't let Roger push you around." The poodle-haired man lowered his head and assured Fred. He snipped the tag away and put the remains on the corner of the sink. "Alright, so, where are we practicing tonight?" Freddie jammed the scissors into the side pocket of his schoolbag and lugged it on.

"We have clearance from the school to practice in the band room." John turned and began to walk out, everyone else following. Freddie was the last out of the bathroom and saw Mary's blonde head waiting outside.

"Oh, Mary, do you want to come with us?"

"Where are you going?"

"Band room. We're practicing." Freddie made eye contact with his love. She nodded in response and held her arms straight down, holding her book at the ends of them. Mary followed Freddie with a half-run half-walk as they caught up to the band.

"I have a new riff I'd like to lay upon you all. I have some lyrics, too." Brian boasted and puffed his chest out a bit.

"You're not cool, Brian." Roger said, and John just smiled that good old-fashioned Deacy smile.

"Shut your face." Mary and John giggled.

"You're like siblings." The only girl in the group said quietly. "They are, aren't they?" Freddie looked at Mary's pretty face. "We're like a weird family. John's our cool dad, Roger and Brian are like weird twin boys, and you're like the sister-in-law to all of them. I'm their older brother." Mary gave him a weird look and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. "You're cute, you know that?"

Fred was blushing like crazy, sort of sinking his neck into his jumper to try and hide it, although it was totally obvious. Mary knocked his upper arm with her head "I know you're blushing, you don't have to hide it."

"You're cute, too."

The rest of the band said nothing, either because it was they couldn't hear them over their own joking back-and-fourth or the fact that it didn't phase them. The two had been dating for a week and a half, and they'd known each other for about 3 weeks before that. Teasing was expected, but their relationship was public knowledge, so there wasn't much to tease about.

They reached the band room and pushed open the doors into the linoleum music heaven. Deacy right away unpacked his bass, Roger had set up his drums, and Brian was tuning his guitar.

"Okay, so." Brian slapped his long fingers over the red instrument. "I was thinking it could start with a raw guitar riff. Like... This." Mary sat down on one of the chairs. The whole band was waiting. Brian started with his killer riff of F. Right away, Roger pulled back from his slouch position behind his drums, beginning a steady tapping on the crash symbols and cowbell. Deacon picked up his bass and followed along with the riff. Freddie quietly began reading the lyrics and decided to jump in once the beat had been established.

"I was told a million times of all the troubles in my way, but 'cha grow a little wiser, little better ev'ry day" he began small, but gradually increased the volume of this butter-like voice. Mary's shy smile grew across her face, realizing that her friends and lover are getting along so well.

"Give it a bit more power, Fred, don't be shy." Brian called in between lyric lines.

Freddie nodded, taking a deep breath in and calling the song out with all the power it deserves. Roger and Brian sang along in the chorus, the whole room sounding like pure, raw power.

The song finished with the lyric, "keep yourself alive!" Mary jumped up and hugged Freddie right away. The sudden gesture startled the long-haired boy, but he did reciprocate.

"You were wonderful," she said when they broke, "you all were."

"Guess Bri's cooler than we thought." Roger mumbled. John was still in the heat of the moment, chest rising and falling in his scratchy jumper and half-smiling. "I've got something for us to hear go over." Roger spoke up.

"Well, let's hear it." Brian looked back.

"Well, it's kind of fast, so prepare yourself! Brian, start with E5 minor, and we'll go from there."

After Roger constantly asking Brian to go faster for an hour, the clock had reached 5 pm, and the students needed to get home.

Freddie caught up with Mary while they were exiting the school. "Let me drive you home."

"Look who's confident, now?" Mary smiled. "But that'd be lovely, thank you."

 

~~~

"You've got a wonderful voice, Fred." Mary gave Freddie that loving look she gives only to him. "You could be something amazing, you know that, right?"

Freddie just glanced towards her. "Thank you." He widened his eyes and opened his mouth, "wait, where am I driving to?"

"I told my parents I'd be staying at my friend's house. Take me back to yours, that'll be fine." She reached for his hand, which was parked on the middle console near the gear shift. She held it daintily, her hands soft. He tensed up, but relaxed eventually. Freddie smiled shyly and tried to hide it.

"After homework, dear." Mary giggled and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu mista mercury pwease eat my ass


	4. Red Solo Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's parents are out of town, so that means he's socially obligated to throw a party. Fred has an.. experience.

High school parties always seemed to be a far distant thing to Freddie. Even when he entered his 11th year, he still thought he was far too young to experience what he thinks goes on there. Drinking? Smoking? Drugs? Sex? Rock and roll? He thought of it to be very crude and mature. But, strangely, when Roger threw his party, he found it comforting. The low brown-red light, and the music of whatever was on the radio made him think of home. The crowd of teenagers, holding red cups filled with beer or some ungodly mix, smoking, laughing. It was all so familiar to him. Only about 40 people showed up, which is still a lot for the two story townhouse that Roger lived in. Most of them were hanging around in the living room or kitchen, while others watched the snow fall outside while high or drunk. Freddie was in that group of teenagers outside, but he wasn't on any stimulants.

"Having fun?" He heard Mary's voice behind him as she came out and sat down next to him. She gave a small, cheeky smile. Mary was wearing high wasted jeans and a blue floral print dress shirt, tucked in. Her black flats were slightly wet from the wet ground and her tights were showing under the rolled up jeans.

Freddie shook his sober head, "no. Are you? Do you want to leave?" He offered, as he had driven her here.

"No, I'm fine. You want a drink?"

Fred began to shake his head, then stopped to reconsider. "Actually, I think I will, could you get it for me, darling?"

Mary nodded and stood up. She returned a few minutes later with two red solo cups in her hands.

"Thank you, my dear." He cordially took the drink.

She smiled, sipped the drink, then replied with "you're welcome, my dear." Mary plopped back down, now sitting Indian style.

Freddie let the brownish concoction brush against his pursed lips, as if to test the water. He, upon discovering that it was actually semi-sweet tasting, took a big gulp of it. Once swallowed, he turned to his lover, "mm, what's in this?"

"Rum and coke."

"It's good. Did you mix this yourself?"

"No, I watched Rog mix it. He's been on drink duty for a while."

"Ah. Compliments to the chef." He commented matter-of-factually.

She smiled and watched it fizz around as she swirled the cup. Fred watched a couple of flakes falling. It was around mid to late November. The weather had started to change from rain to sleet to snow gradually. The snow wasn't sticking, as it was just hitting the ground and then disappearing. Yet, there was a chill in the air. Almost like at some point tonight, it will stick. He made note to get Mary home before they got snowed in.

"I saw some friends over there. I think I'm gonna go talk to them. Have fun, I'll come find you when I'm ready to go home." Mary poked Freddie in the arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye gift. He was smiling and blushing a little bit.

"Don't get too crazy."

"I won't!"

Freddie watched her half-skip into the house with her drink as he got up himself and figured he should go talk with friends anyway. He walked inside and saw Roger and Brian, arms around each other, singing the Sloopy song drunkenly and very poorly.

He walked over to the kitchen, a line of liquors along the kitchen isle. John was behind the line, sitting on his knees on a stool and chin resting on arms on the counter.

"You look bored."

"I am." John groaned. "Roger put me on drink duty."

"Want some company?" Freddie made his way around the makeshift bar counter. John nodded.

Only a few people came by in the hour that they talked back and fourth. Most of the chatter between them was just sass and appreciation. The whole time they were becoming more and more intoxicated, as they stole from the liquor bar.

"You two pouring the drinks?" A semi-high pitched Irish voice interrupted their giggles. They immediately stopped their laughing and looked up at a blonde, short-haired, soft face.

"Yeah, totally." John said sarcastically, even though they literally were. "What can we get 'cha?"

"Do you have beers back there?" The Irishman stood briefly on his tip toes, looking over the counter a little bit.

Deacy nodded and opened the cabinet, grabbing out a blue beer can and handing it to the guy. The short-haired's gaze shifted to Freddie, who was a little bit startled still, but obviously drunk.

"Paul."

"Freddie." However, Freddie's voice was hushed by the opening notes of _That'll Be The Day_ by Buddy Holly.

"Sorry?"

"Freddie." He said louder.

"Well, Freddie. We don't seem to have any classes together." Paul leaned onto the counter, his hand holding up his face in a flirty way.

"No, we don't, it seems."

Paul winked, "that's too bad."

"You drunk?" Fred looked a little bit offended. The blonde just shook his head in response.

"Here's your beer." John returned and held it out for Paul.

"Thanks." He took the beer in his left hand and pulled out a slip of paper with his right. Paul set it on the counter and slid it over gently.

Freddie picked it up and read it. The blonde man walked away while giving an alluring side-eye to him. The paper had a phone number on it.

"Wow, how sad that he has phone numbers already written down." John snorted at his own joke and starting laughing too hard. He stuck his forehead into Fred's shoulder, who was still in shock at what just happened.

Mary approached the table. "Hey, Fred, I think I'm ready to go home."

"Ohh, Mary, shit. I'm drunk I can't take you home."

"It's fine. I'll drive. I figured that'd happen anyway." John was listening and laughing even harder, now smacking his hand on the table and almost knocking over some expensive alcohol.


End file.
